


I Need A Night Out (Let's Go To A Concert And Not The Opera For A Change)

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)



Series: Needed Things [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Jennifer cause she loves dark Will sometimes, Fight at the Concert, First time writing Top Will/Bottom Hannibal, Hannibal gets bent over his own kitchen counter, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Imported of course, It's ok they end up expressing FEELINGS, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Nervous as hell writing this, Olive Oil as Lube, Possessive Will Graham, Power Bottom Hannibal, Rough Sex, Seriously I think this may be the only time Hanni is bottom in this series...., Sorry Not Sorry, The boys go out, They made a deal after all, This is for Flatfoot she needed it, Top Will, WTF am I even doing, Will loves Imagine Dragons, Yeah you read that right, oh and Hannibal wears JEANS in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong
Summary: Hannibal turned to gaze at him over his shoulder, maroon irises almost eclipsed by lust blown pupils.  The smile he gave was feral, sharp teeth flashing as he snarled.  “I don’t want gentle, Will.  I want you.  Just like this, pure and base and honest in your desires.”  When Will still hesitated, Hannibal pushed up with a hiss of displeasure.  “Fuck me now, Will or get on your knees where you belong.”Or the boys go to a rock concert and things don't go according to plan for anybody.Set in the I Need You Now A/U, a few weeks after the first part ended.





	I Need A Night Out (Let's Go To A Concert And Not The Opera For A Change)

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of smut is for my dearest FlatFoot cause she needed cheering up after ripping all our hearts out with the ending of Time Is Fluid And Heals. Hey, don't hate. She made herself sad, too. Love you girl, you make me smile even through the tears.
> 
> And for Jennifer, cause she loves dark Will and well, this is as close to that as I can get just now. Don't worry, your fic is acoming, darlin.
> 
> As always, I don't own them and hell if I know what they are planning next.
> 
> Beta'ed by me, so sue me for the errors. Not that I have anything worth taking, IJS.....

Will grinned at his reflection as he trimmed up his beard.  Tonight was going to be very memorable and he wanted to look his best.  He had allowed Hannibal to drag him to the opera on several occasions now and while it had not been awful, it was just not Will’s kind of music.  He had enjoyed watching Hannibal enjoy it, however.  It was the only time the other man let his guard down and other than when they were fucking, it was the most emotion he had ever seen his lover display.

 

It didn’t mean Will was going to keep going without getting something in return though.  He had finally managed to get Hannibal to agree to go to a concert of Will’s choosing before they were to attend the next high society event on Hannibal’s social calendar and tonight was the night.

 

Will’s grin widened, causing him to almost nick himself as he trimmed, but he couldn’t help it.  The idea of his well put together lover at an Imagine Dragons concert was almost too much and he laughed outloud at the mental image.  Well, if nothing else, it would be memorable, no matter how Hannibal chose to make him pay for it later.

 

Finishing up in the bathroom, Will gave his curls a quick runthrough with his fingers, not even bothering to try and tame them in any serious way.  Tonight was about getting a little wild and the look fit.

 

Dressing quickly in a concert tee and jeans, Will grabbed his wallet and keys and bid the dogs be good for the sitter and headed out the door to pick up his date.

 

00000000000000000000000000000

 

Bounding up the steps to Hannibal’s front door, Will knocked and waited, glancing out at all the manicured lawns and picture perfect homes of the doctor’s well to do neighbors, sniggering a bit as he watched one particularly stuffy gentleman across the street staring at his old truck in obvious disapproval.  Hearing the door open behind him, Will turned with a smile to share his observations regarding Hannibal’s neighbor and froze, every teasing thought in his head vaporized by the wave of lust that slammed into him.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Hannibal…..”  The curse should have been harsh but came out more like a prayer as Will’s eyes ran up and down the length of his lover’s body in lustful disbelief.

 

“Is there something wrong Will?  You did say to dress down.”  Came the cool reply, accompanied by the artful lift of one barely there golden eyebrow.

 

Will tried desperately to swallow with a mouth gone suddenly dry.  “Dress down….”  He murmured as he took in the whole of what stood before him.  Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever dared imagined that Hannibal could look any better than he did when naked, but here was the proof that Will had been woefully wrong.

 

A tight black t-shirt stretched across broad shoulders, accentuating the breath and tone of a very muscular chest and looking like it was going to bust at the seams if Hannibal so much as though about flexing his biceps.  Fabric hugged his torso indecently before being tucked carelessly into black jeans that clung in all the right places to further short circuit Will’s brain to the point that the jackboots on Hannibal’s feet almost didn’t register.  And Lord have mercy, rather than gel his hair back as was his usual style, Hannibal had let his hair dry naturally to fall soft and loose over his forehead and Will had the overwhelming urge to grasp handfuls of it just to feel the soft strands crush beneath his fingers.  

 

Tempering down the urge, Will did step closer to cup Hannibal’s cheek, bringing the taller man down for a kiss.  He was doomed.  Hannibal hadn’t shaved since that morning and his stubble prickled against Will’s palm and lips as he brushed their lips together for a sipping kiss.

 

Pulling back, Hannibal smiled smugly down, no doubt pleased by the flush of arousal Will could feel heating his skin.  “I take it you approve.”

 

Smug bastard.  It would be easier to take if he didn’t have every reason for his attitude.  Hannibal looked good and he knew it.  Well, Will wasn’t above letting his lover know when he like something, and he liked this new look a whole fucking lot.

 

“Approve?  Darlin, you look like every fucking wet dream I’ve ever fucking had.  Forget the concert.  Let’s stay here.”  The growl couldn’t hide the faint trace of the Louisiana accent bleeding into Will’s voice as he crowed closer to Hannibal to let him feel just how affected Will was by his appearance.

 

“Oh, I think not, mongoose.” Hannibal teased, apparently willing to let language slide for tonight as no reprimand for the cursing was forthcoming.  “A deal is a deal and I am not letting you get out of accompanying me to next week’s performance of Madame Butterfly that easily.”  Laughter dancing in those dark eyes as he brushed Will’s protests aside.  “I’ve rented a car for the evening, something I think you will enjoy driving.  The rental company is sending it over and it should be here any moment.”

 

Herding a grumbling Will back out the door he had just pushed his way through, Hannibal led him down the driveway to the street.  Will wasn’t paying attention to anything but the view of Hannibal’s backside, mouthwateringly displayed by the black denim that clung to it so tightly it made Will want to weep.  Or bite.  Probably bite…..

 

The sound of his name being said in a very amused Hannibal voice brought his attention back to the street just in time to see the car pull up and now he knew Hannibal was trying to drive him mad.  Sleek and aggressive in midnight black, the Audi R8 V10 Plus’ powerful engine sang a growling siren’s song to Will as it waited for them by the curb.  The rental guy got out and nodded to them before leaving with the car that had followed him over.  

 

Running a covetous hand down the sleek panels of the car, Will shot Hannibal a sly look.  “You really, really want me to go to that opera with you, don’t you?  This is bordering on bribery, Hannibal.”

 

Sidling up behind him, Hannibal wrapped lean arms around Will’s waist and drew him back against his chest, leaning down to whisper into the delicate shell of Will’s ear.  “Mmmmm, and tell me sweet boy, is it working?”

Allowing his head to fall back onto the broad shoulder behind him, Will smiled as he pressed a kiss to his lover’s stubble covered jaw.  “You know it is.”  Pulling away to move to the driver’s side door, he grinned.  “Now get your sweet ass in and buckle up.  We’re gonna have to see what this baby can do.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Hannibal nonetheless obeyed the command, smiling softly at Will’s enthusiasm.  “Incorrigible.”  he murmured to himself as he slid into the leather seat.

 

The car handled like a dream, responding to the slightest turn of the wheel and leaping forward with every press of the gas pedal, the shifting and clutch smooth as it ate up the miles to their destination with voracious power.  They were only going a town over, so Will only had a couple of opportunities to cautiously open it up and it was not nearly enough to satisfy, but it was thrilling all the same and his heart swelled with the thoughtfulness of his lover in renting it just so Will could play.

 

Parking the car at the venue, Will reached stopped Hannibal before he could get out, reaching over to pull the man to him for a deep, passionate kiss full of nips and sucks before releasing him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Smiling back with kiss swollen lips, Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, pushing the wayward locks back only to have them immediately fall forward again.  “Oh, trust me Will.  It was a pleasure watching you drive, the amount of control you exerted over such a powerful machine, the way the muscles in your forearm and thigh flexed and relaxed as you worked the stick and clutch…..An experience worth repeating from my point of view.”

 

Will knew the words were deliberate.  Just as the lustful tone and heated gaze were deliberate.  All meant to entice, to work Will up.  And damn him, it was working.  Will could feel the tightening in his groin, the way his jeans were now just on this side of uncomfortable and the heady flush of arousal as it made its way through his bloodstream.  Narrowing his eyes at his now smirking lover, Will tilted his head in challenge.

 

“You sure you want to play this game, Hannibal?  You’re a bit out of your element with where we are tonight.  This is more my turf than yours and I know how you like to be in control.  That’s not going to be the way things go tonight.”

 

Hannibal’s smirk widened and grew teeth as it became a predatory leer.  “I do so love a challenge Will.”  And with that, he jerked the smaller man almost across the console to crush his lips beneath his own, licking in with wet heat and making Will’s head spin.  Just as suddenly, Will found himself released and Hannibal climbed out of the car to wait for him on the blacktop.

Adjusting the throbbing erection he had been left with to a somewhat more comfortable position, Will quickly followed, locking the car and pocketing the keys.

 

Once inside the venue, Will lead the way over to the tickets counter.  One of the band’s sound technicians was an old friend of Will’s from his days as a cop in New Orleans, a kid that had done something stupid that could have ruined his future if Will had been any other cop.  Instead, Will had cut the kid a break and he had never forgotten.  Whenever the band was in town, he would make sure that VIP passes were waiting if Will wanted them.

 

Picking up the passes, Will handed one of the lanyards over to Hannibal, grinning at the skeptical look it received from the other man.  “Don’t be a baby, just put it on Hannibal.”

 

Grimacing in distaste, Hannibal slipped it over his head. “I am not in the habit of putting something that can easily be used to strangle me around my own neck.” He groused.

 

“Bullshit” Will grinned, “You wear ties almost every single day and trust me, I’ve thought about using them to strangle you more than once.”  The look Hannibal shot him was pure  _ I’d like to see you try it _ and only made Will laugh that much harder.

 

“Come on, let’s get going.  I’ve never heard of the band opening for the main act, but my friend says they’re good, so I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Pushing their way through the crowded amphitheater was easier than what Will usually experience, no doubt due to the imposing figure of the man following him, the crush of bodies parting fairly easily as people seemed to realize crowding Hannibal was  _ not _ a good idea.  Always a bit aloof in his normal suit and tie, tonight his lover seems to exude a dangerous, predatory vibe that screamed approach at your own risk and it sent a constant thrill down Will’s spine, keeping his arousal at a low hum in the back of his mind.

 

Finally reaching the front, Will leaned against the low metal fence used to hold the crowd back from the stage, smiling as he felt Hannibal wrap himself around his back, large hands gripping the metal tubing on either side of where Will stood.

 

“Standing room only I take it” was whispered against his ear, making Will shiver even as he answered back.

 

“Yup.  Nothing fancy, but you’ll appreciate it when the music starts.”  A thoughtful hum in reply and then the inevitable questions.  Hannibal really couldn’t turn his curiosity off for even on evening.

 

“With your dislike for large gatherings, I would have thought this kind of thing would be something you would avoid at all costs.  There are more people here than at any opera I could take you to outside of Europe.”  

 

Will only smiled, relaxing into the warm body at his back, allowing Hannibal to take some of his weight as he debated on how to answer the implied question.

 

“Normally, I would agree with you, but….I don’t know how to explain it exactly, what being here does, when the music starts….” Will let his eyes fall closed, conjuring up the freedom this always brought him, “being this close, you can  _ feel _ it.  It moves through you, over you, vibrating your very bones until that’s the only thing that is  _ real _ .” Opening his eyes, he met Hannibal’s thoughtful gaze.  “It’s as close to shutting my mind off as I’ve ever been.”  Grinning suddenly as he easily shook off the introspective mood, Will turned in Hannibal’s arms and pressed a quick kiss to the other man’s chin.  “Until you, that is.  You do a pretty good job of rendering me mindless at times.”

 

Before Hannibal could reply, the crowd erupted in noise as the opening act came on the stage and conversation became impossible as the speakers began to throw out a heavy beat.

 

They played five or six songs, and while it wasn’t exactly what Will was after, they certainly weren’t bad.  A few more years of experience in the industry and with a little more polish, they would be something Will might come back to see again.  The lights came on while the stage hands scurried around setting up for the main act and Will glanced over his shoulder to gauge Hannibal’s reaction.  Not able to tell anything by the man’s inscrutable expression, Will just asked rather than waste time trying to guess.

 

“So, what do you think so far?”

 

“While it is not the opera, the evening so far has a few things to recommend it.” Hannibal replied neutrally, making Will grin cheekily.

 

“No, not the opera, but aren’t you a fan of new experiences? You’re always telling me how important it is to get out of my comfort zone and try new things. Think of it as culture immersion if it helps.”

 

“I’m not sure  _ culture _ is the word I would use, but yes, it has definitely been an experience thus far.  Though I am far more interested in observing your reactions than listening to the….. _ music _ .”

 

Will laughed, noting the slight disdain Hannibal had not been able to keep from his voice.  “Oh, that’s nothing.  Wait until Imagine Dragons takes the stage.  I’ll probably really loose it then.” He quipped, only half teasing.  Looking around at the crowd, Will noticed that it was definitely more crowded now that when they first arrived.  “You might have to keep an eye on me, cause I won’t be paying any attention to anything but the music once it starts.”  And it  _ was _ kind of nice having Hannibal with him.  Will knew the doctor really would do just that, keeping everyone away from Will so he could totally immerse himself as he normally could not do when by himself.

 

“Never fear, mongoose.  I will guard you well while you, what is the phrase…..ah, fangirl out over your precious dragons.” Hannibal mocked and Will punched him playfully on the arm in retaliation.

 

“I do not fangirl out!  I open myself up to the music to let it flow through my consciousness, or whatever bullshit you spun me the last time I caught you tearing up at the opera.” Will retorted with a laugh.

 

“As you say,  _ mylimasis _ .”

 

They spent the remaining time waiting for the main act in companionable silence and Will people watched, letting his eyes skim over the crowd around them without making eye contact with anyone.  Until he noticed someone noticing Hannibal just a little too much.  Bottle blonde hair and obviously fake boobs barely contained by a dress Will was certain was painted on, the woman was staring at Hannibal with hungry covetous eyes.  While he could totally understand the fascination, it didn’t mean Will liked the way she was looking at Hannibal one little bit.  He shot her a glare which was totally ignored, the woman’s eyes only for Will’s companion.

 

Hannibal noticed where Will’s glare was directed and chuckled in amusement.  When the blonde noticed him looking, she licked her painted lips in invitation, making Will glare harder.  Shifting a bit, he moved himself between her and Hannibal’s body so she could no longer ignore him, placing a hand possessively on the arm Hannibal had around his waist.  The woman only sniffed haughtily, dismissing Will’s glare before turning back to her own companion, trying unsuccessfully to draw his attention away from the conversation he was engaging in with the guy to his left.

 

Hearing Hannibal take a breath to speak, Will cut him off, not in mood to hear the doctor tease him about his obvious jealousy.  “Shut up.  I don’t want to hear it.” he growled low, more than a little embarrassed by his reaction and the fact that Hannibal had seen it and known exactly what Will was feeling.  The laugh he got in response didn’t help.  Neither did the mocking  _ yes dear _ Hannibal murmured fondly into his ear.

 

Before Will could really get worked up, the lights went out, the band taking the stage and Will stopped thinking much of anything at all as the first heavy beats of “Radioactive” vibrated him down to his very core.  Leaning back into the safety provided by Hannibal’s sheltering body, Will let himself go.

 

Sometime later, he came back to himself as the band broke for a brief rest before the next set.  Rolling his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder, he was surprised by both the fondness and hunger waiting for him as he met that dark gaze with his slightly fuzzy one.  “What?” he muttered, not understanding Hannibal’s reaction.  It surely wasn’t to the music.

 

Leaning down to place his lips next to Will’s ear to make himself heard over the crowd noise, Hannibal’s voice carried deep notes of lust and awe, twisting something low in Will’s belly as he listened.  “Absolutely beautiful, Will.  I have never seen you so lost to something outside your own mind.  The way you give yourself over as the music runs through you, the complete abandon and surrender so evident in your glassy eyes and slack features…..” A sharp nip to his earlobe drew a gasp from Will and Hannibal almost had him cumming in his jeans as he finished the thought.  “To see you so undone outside of our bed makes me want to take you to the floor here and now just to see if I can replicate the experience the music gave you.”

 

“Jesus, Hannibal” Will moaned, pressing back against his lover, the hard line of Hannibal’s arousal against his ass driving his lust higher.  “Fuck the concert, let’s go home.”

 

Pushing into Will, Hannibal kept him caged in place, not allowing Will to turn as he wanted to.  “We will stay.  I find myself eager to view more of you as fall prey to the music’s thrall.”

 

Will groaned at the denial, earning his ear another nip that did nothing to help his throbbing dick calm down.  “Fuck. If we’re staying, I’m gonna need a drink.”  Hannibal let him move away from the railing at the declaration.  “You want anything?  I pretty sure all they have is beer.”  He bit back a smirk as Hannibal’s lip lifted in disdain and he politely declined the offer.  “Fine.  I’ll bring you back a water instead.”

 

Moving through the crowd, Will immediately regretted not asking Hannibal to accompany him as the crush of bodies failed to part for him as it had when Hannibal was at his back, but he managed with a few well place elbows and toe stepping to fight his way free.

 

After standing forever in line first for the bathroom and then at the concessions, Will was less than pleased to finally rejoin Hannibal only to find the bottled blonde from earlier had made herself at home in Will’s spot and was actively flirting with the doctor.  Jealousy flared up instantly, hot and ugly and lending a cruel tilt to the smile he flashed the woman as he rudely inserted himself between them.

 

“Can’t leave you alone for a minute can I?”  He grumbled at Hannibal, handing him his water and taking a long swallow of his beer in an effort to calm down.  Unfortunately, the woman was still there when he lowered his cup, not put off by his rude behavior and still making cow eyes at Hannibal while making sure her boobs were thrust out to showcase them in all their plastic glory.

 

Hannibal sighed at Will’s surly tone, taking the water that was shoved in his direction patiently.  “Thank you.  Will, this is Samantha, She was just sharing her enthusiastic appreciation for the music this evening.”

 

Shooting “Samantha” a sour look, Will couldn’t help the sneer curling his lips.  “Oh I’m sure it was music appreciation she was wanting to share with you alright.”  Apparently the blonde hadn’t fried all her brain cells with bleach as she easily caught the snide disdain in Will’s tone and quickly took offense.

 

“Hey, asshole!  What exactly are you implying?” Insult and aggression twisted her heavily made up face into an unattractive glare as she got right up in Will’s face, almost making him gag at the heavy fumes of tobacco and alcohol coming off the less than sober woman.  

 

“Implying?”  He glared right back, eyebrows snapping down over glaring blue eyes.  “I’m not implying anything.  Just making an observation.  I come back from a beer run to find you practically plastered to my boyfriend and you’re the one acting upset?  Sweetheart, I think you’ve been using hair dye so long you must have peroxided your brain.”  Aggression and jealousy made the insult flow off his tongue with ease and the outrage on her face made it sweet.  Then her boyfriend or husband or whatever and his buddy decided to join their little group and things went downhill rather quickly after that.

 

“What’s going on Sammy?  What are you doing talking to these two guys?  You know them?”

 

Hannibal tried, Will would admit later.  He really did.  But it was far too late to diffuse the situation, Will’s anger and the drunk woman’s insulted pride would not allow it.

 

“Good evening gentlemen” the doctor’s voice cut in smoothly.  “We seem to be having a bit of a misunderstanding.”  Before he could get any further, Samantha’s shrill voice overrode whatever it was he had been about to say.

 

“This asshole insulted me, called me a dumb blonde and accused me of trying to hit on his boyfriend or some shit.  You gonna let him get away with that, Mark?”  Apparently Mark wasn’t, because he turned to Will, squaring his shoulders and puffing himself up.

 

“That right?  You insult my Sammy?” he sneered.

 

“Not an insult to call a spade a spade,  _ Mark _ .” Will mocked.  “Or a slu-” Hannibal’s voice cut him off before he could finish the thought, but apparently Mark wasn’t as drunk as Samantha and didn’t need it spelt out for him.  He caught Will’s meaning just fine.

 

Just as Will turned his head in response to Hannibal’s hissed “Enough, William”, Mark fist shot out, catching Will on the jaw and sending him back into the barrier.  Samantha was between Hannibal and Will’s assailant, which was probably the only reason Will reached him first, but reach him first he did, driving a fist deep into the other man’s belly and laughing happily as he folded in on himself in pain.  Mark’s buddy was quick to pile on and Will was more than happy to welcome him into the fray with open arms, swinging and dodging, trading blows with both men until it was finally broken up by security.  Will was still snarling as he, Mark and his friend were drug away, Hannibal and a crying Samantha following behind.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000

 

A couple of hours later, thanks in large part to a phone call Hannibal made to his lawyer, all parties were released without consequence and escorted to their cars.  Other than the few sentences he had spoken to the security officers and the phone call he had made to his lawyer, Hannibal had maintained a stony silence, his heated gaze speaking volumes every time his eyes met Will’s.  Oh, Will knew he was in trouble, could even agree with that fact if he was being objective about it.  The problem was,  _ objective _ was the last thing Will was feeling.

 

Hannibal has started this whole fiasco by dressing up like every bad boy fantasy ever conceived and then perpetuated it by keeping Will in a constant state of arousal all night long with heated looks and touches, suggestive comments and by being just so damned  _ Hannibal _ …… Add in the heady freedom of losing himself to the music and that skank’s trespassing on what was  _ clearly _ Will’s, and was it any wonder Will had reacted the way he did?  

 

No, Will could be in trouble tomorrow, would submit to any punishment Hannibal deemed appropriate.  But tonight?  Tonight Hannibal was  _ his _ .

 

Parking the car, both men exited it without a word, Hannibal leading the way up the walk with Will close behind.  If he was aware of being stalked, the doctor gave no indication of it, unlocking the door and and entering the house as calmly as he usually did.  Walking down the hall, he finally broke the tense silence, throwing the words casually over his shoulder as he moved towards the kitchen.

 

“Your mouth has gotten you in quite a bit of trouble this evening William.”  Expecting a response and not receiving one, Hannibal turned to speak again, looking a bit nonplussed to find Will standing so close.

 

“Yeah, how about we find out how much more it can get me into?”  Not waiting for a response, Will spun him around and shoved, forcing the older man to step forward into the counter to avoid falling.  Insistent hands urged him to bend for Will as he pressed his body flush with Hannibal’s.  Leaning in close, Will whispered darkly into the shell of his ear, nuzzling and sucking at the tender flesh.  “I know I’m in hot water, Hannibal.  And tomorrow, tomorrow you can do whatever you please to me and I’ll submit willingly, just like I always do.  But tonight we are going to do things a little differently.”

 

Hannibal only hissed in reply, probably more to the sharp nips and sucks Will was covering his neck with than the words, but either way he wasn’t pushing Will off and made no effort to stop the younger man from undoing his belt and fly.  Eager hands worked the tight denim over sharp hips and yanked, taking the jeans and boxers both down to bare Hannibal to Will’s hungry gaze.

 

“God. You, like this….What you fucking do to me Hannibal” Will muttered, pushing the clothing all the way down to the floor and dropping to his knees behind the bent man, roughly parting the smooth globes of his lover’s ass and burying his face as deep between them as he could get.

 

This was the first time Will had ever done this, but God, could he see the appeal it held for Hannibal.  He couldn’t get enough, licking and eating at the older man like a starved man, drunk on Hannibal’s unique flavor.  And by the moans and grunts coming from above, he was doing something right.

 

Spreading him wider, Will switched between long sloppy licks over the twitching hole and pointing his tongue to drive into the slowly relaxing opening guarding the entrance to Hannibal’s body.  Sharp tugs on his hair distracted him from burrowing deeper, Hannibal gasping his name as he tried to pull Will up behind him, focusing his attention on his lover’s demands for  _ Now _ and  _ You _ and  _ inside me _ .

 

Rising to his feet, Will pushed his aching groin flush with Hannibal’s ass, rutting his clothed cock against the full swell.  “Need you, Hannibal.  Just like this.  Can I? God, please tell me I can.” Will moaned into the sweat slicked neck beneath his lips, desperate for the release only Hannibal had ever been able to give him.

 

“Yesss” Hannibal hissed, stretching his arm out across the counter, drawing it back to press something into Will’s hand.  Looking down, Will let out a strangled laugh, staring down at the bottle of olive oil. 

 

“Imported no doubt.” He muttered, trying to open the bottle with one hand while scrabbling to open his own pants with the other.

 

“Of course” came the dry reply, the doctor obviously regaining his senses enough to make droll comments  and that just wouldn’t do at all.  Will wanted Hannibal as desperate as the older man  always made Will when he had him in like this, bent and open and  _ needing _ .  

 

Finally succeeding in getting the damned bottle open, Will poured copious amounts of the slippery liquid over his fingers, letting it run down his hand to drip directly into the crack of Hannibal’s ass, not caring for the mess he was making, intent only one getting the other man slicked up and open.  Pressing trembling fingers to Hannibal’s opening, Will tried to go slow, but knew he was losing the battle with his own lust.  The way Hannibal was pushing back against him wasn’t helping and they both moaned as one of Will’s fingers sank deep.

 

“Oh God….Hannibal….you’re so hot inside, so tight.”  Will was almost breathless with the sensation, with the realization that part of him was actually  _ inside _ Hannibal. He felt so good already, Will knew there was no way he would last long once he got his cock inside that tight heat.

 

“Then you had best get a move on then, hadn’t you?”  Will was totally absorbed with working a second finger in besides the first, so was confused by the words for a moment before he realized he must have said that last bit out loud.  Spreading his fingers in retaliation for the cheeky suggestion from the man beneath him, Will smiled in satisfaction as he managed to draw a deep moan from Hannibal.  

 

“You’re tight, Dr. Lecter.”  Will purred.  “How long has it been since you let someone do this to you?” Still working his fingers in and out of that slowly loosening ring of flesh, Will waited breathlessly for the answer, praying Hannibal had indeed bottomed before, because God knew Will didn’t have the willpower to hold back right now and it would kill him to hurt his lover in that way.  One of them needed to know what the fuck he was doing….

 

Hannibal grunted beneath Will’s weight before puffing out his answer.  “It’s been almost twenty years since I let someone inside me Will, and if you don’t hurry up, it’ll be much longer still.  I am very close to flipping us around and bending  _ you _ over this counter.”

 

Pressing his face into the bend of Hannibal’s back, Will huffed out a relieved laugh.  “Patience is a virtue, doctor.”  Crooking his fingers the way Hannibal always did for him, Will located the swollen nub of his lover’s prostate and rubbed gently over it, almost cumming in his pants at the mewling sound that ripped from Hannibal’s throat.  “God, you  _ will _ make that sound for me again before the night’s over” He vowed, drawing his fingers from the clinging flesh and ripping at the buttons of his fly.

 

Pushing his pants down just far enough to free his aching cock, Will quickly slicked himself with the olive oil and pressed the leaking head of his dick to Hannibal’s opening before he hesitated.  Hannibal was probably still too tight, Will hadn’t spent near the amount of time prepping him that the older man always spent getting Will ready to take his girth.  And Will had never topped, had never even imagined being allowed this and he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing and this was Hannibal and  _ oh God….Oh God, what the hell was he even doing…. _

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Hannibal, but I don’t know if I can be gentle about it.  I want you too badly.” He admitted, voice and hands shaking with need as he held himself in check somehow.

 

Hannibal turned to gaze at him over his shoulder, maroon irises almost eclipsed by lust blown pupils.  The smile he gave was feral, sharp teeth flashing as he snarled.  “I don’t want gentle, Will.  I want you.  Just like this, pure and base and honest in your desires.”  When Will still hesitated, Hannibal pushed up with a hiss of displeasure.  “Fuck me  _ now _ , Will or get on your knees where you belong.”

 

Nothing on earth could have stopped Will at the challenge in those words.  Something primal reared up inside him and with a snarl of his own, he griped Hannibal’s hips with hands harsh enough that bruises were a guarantee, holding him in place as Will snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt with one driving thrust.

 

Both men shouted out at the abrupt breaching, Hannibal collapsing back down on the counter and Will frozen behind him, eyes rolling back at the overload of sensations from being entirely contained in the heat of Hannibal’s body.

 

The moment stretched out, only to be shattered by Hannibal as he turned feral eyes to Will once more, growling a single worded command.  

 

_ “Move.” _

 

And Will was helpless to do anything but obey, his body surging forward without conscious thought, ever eager to obey that particular voice in whatever it demanded.  The slap of their bodies colliding was a symphony, every thrust Will gave answered with equal force from Hannibal’s rolling hips and Will’s gaze was captivated by the sight of his cock, angry and red as it pistoned in and out of his lover’s tight hole over and over, faster and faster as the pleasure built rapidly until it bordered on unbearable.

 

Will was right, he wasn’t going to last long.  Not at the pace his lover was demanding of him and not with his own body already so far along the path to orgasm.  And Hannibal still had yet to cry out for him beyond his usual quiet hums and grunts of pleasure.  Determined to draw that mewling sound from him one more time before they came, Will changed the angle of his hips, searching for that spot deep inside of Hannibal that would guarantee the older man would not be able to remain silent.  When he felt Hannibal go ridged beneath him, Will knew he had found his mark and he aimed for it without mercy, driving the head of his cock dead on to that spot over and over.

 

“We’re not finishing until you scream for me, Hannibal.” Will panted, thrusting impossibly faster, pushing as deep into that wet heat as he could get, forcing the doctor higher up the counter with the force he was using to fuck him.  And the bastard had the audacity to laugh.

 

“Do you think so, Will?”  The mocking tone only drove Will to rut into his bent body harder, reaching around to grasp his cock in a too tight fist, pumping Hannibal viscously in time with the snap of his hips.

 

“Oh, I know so beloved.” Will cooed into his ear, voice obscenely gentle in direct contrast to the movements of his body against Hannibal’s and the way he continued to jack the other man harshly.  “I know, because you  _ always _ give me what I need, and I need to hear you Hannibal.  If you won’t scream for me, at least tell me that you’re mine as I am yours.” Will’s voice cracked on the last words, his tone changing so that it no longer mocked but sought out a validation he didn’t even know he was in need of.  God, he  _ did _ need to hear it, and in the worse way. The incident with the trashy blonde tonight had brought something to the surface that Will had been unaware of, an insecurity he hadn’t even felt eating away at him.  Hannibal had most likely known, that knowledge the likely reason he had allowed Will what he had not given to another in over two decades.

 

Leaning forward, burying his face in Hannibal’s neck, Will’s rhythm began to falter as his orgasm threatened to crash over him.  Sobbing into the sweaty skin against his lips, he pleaded.  “Please, Hannibal, tell me.  Tell me you need me as much as I need you, that I’m not alone in this.  That you love me the way I love you.”

 

Gentle fingers tangled in his hair as Hannibal nuzzled his cheek against Will’s, the angle awkward but not mattering at all.  “My precious, darling boy, who else would I belong too?  You’ve owned me since the day I first laid eyes on you.”  Soft tugs on his curls urged Will to look up, to meet those beautiful dark eyes and read the sincerity shining from them.  “Of course I love you, Will.  As I have never loved another.”

 

Sobbing, Will mashed their lips together as those longed for words tipped him over the edge, his orgasm crashing into and through him to empty deep inside his beloved’s quaking flesh as Will’s climax triggered Hannibal’s own, both men shaking and crying out together in mutual ecstasy.

 

When it was finally over, when they both had stopped trembling, they slid to the floor to lay in a sweaty, blissed out heap.  Slowly, Will’s awareness returned and he found himself in his usual post coital position, wrapped in Hannibal’s arms, his head pillowed on the other man’s softly furred chest.  Groaning, Will stretched protesting muscles before tilting his head up to offer Hannibal a shy smile.

 

“I’m still in trouble, aren’t I?”  He ran lazy fingers through soft chest hair, already knowing the answer, but asking anyway.

 

“Oh yes, Will you most certainly are.”  The expected answer given, Hannibal shifted beneath Will’s weight, grunting softly in discomfort at twinges he hadn’t experience in a very long time.  Pursing his lips, his voice was a bit rueful as he added, “Though you may have to wait a bit for your penance.”

 

Will grinned, completely unrepentant and more than a little pleased with the idea that his lover would not be sitting or walking the next day without aching and remembering who had caused that ache.  Eyes going soft as they met Hannibal’s dark ones, Will’s voice was soft as he whispered “Will you tell me again?”

 

Hannibal smiled, his voice fond.  “As often as you need to hear it, in every language that I know.  Until you can believe it for the truth that it is.”  Cupping Will’s face with his hands, Hannibal brought them close enough that their breaths mingled.  “I love you,  _ mylimasis _ , as I will always love you.  Until there is no breath left in my body and my heart no longer beats.”

 

It was a promise Will would cling to for the rest of his life.


End file.
